Recently, with the development of the economy, interest in jewelry has increased regardless of age or gender. In particular, jewelry, which used to be popular among higher-income groups, has become popular among middle-income groups in addition to higher-income groups due to the frequent exposure of jewelry through the mass media.
However, since technology for displaying an image, such as a still image or a moving image, on the surface of a jewel has not yet been developed, this technology does not attract attention. In particular, a jewel is subjected to a phenomenon in which light is transformed while passing through the interior of the jewel due to the characteristics of the jewel, such as the refractive index thereof, and in which an image displayed on the surface of the jewel is displayed in a distorted manner.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0012272 discloses an image processing apparatus having a distorted image correction function. In particular, this patent discloses technology for calculating horizontal and vertical coordinates at the location at which distortion correction is to be performed so as to correct an image distorted by a lens, and for correcting a distorted image using both the coordinates and a correction formula.
However, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0012272 is disadvantageous in that it merely discloses technology for correcting a previously captured image using software, but cannot be applied to technology for displaying an original image on the surface of a jewel. Further, there is a fatal disadvantage in that not all characteristics of a jewel, such as the refractive index and the color thereof, are taken into consideration.
Therefore, there is required technology capable of displaying an original image without change on the surface of a jewel in consideration of characteristics such as the refractive index, color, or depth of a jewel.